When Are You Coming Home?
by Srta. Van Headen
Summary: "Eu sinto falta do meu papai, mamãe. Eu não me importo mais sobre as outras criancinhas. Sei que Deus vai me castigar por isso, mas eu apenas quero o meu papai de volta. Eu sou a sua criança! Ben e eu! Queremos nosso papai!"


**N/A:** Olá, queridas!

Apesar de grandinha, eu escrevi essa One rapidinho. (se comparada às demais que havia escrito antes) Eu simplesmente me apaixonei pela ideia e minha ânsia sobre a aceitação dela é tão grande que, aqui estou, às três da manhã, preparando e postando para vocês.  
Que tal um pouquinho de drama familiar, Daddyward e mombella? E um pouquinho de emoção não faz mal a ninguém... Eu tenho quase certeza de que vocês vão adorar passar por essas emoções, especificamente falando, modéstia parte. Por favor, meninas, peço encarecidamente que sejam pacientes e ouçam os links das músicas que existem ao longo da história. Eu garanto que tudo vai ficar mais gostoso e emocionante de ler :)

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma ótima leitura! Hope you like it xx

Srta. Van Headen

.

.

.

.

Cinza. Frio. Branco. Gelado. Isso é International Falls, a pequenina cidade do estado de Minnesota, ao norte dos Estados Unidos, quando se está olhando de dentro ou fora de casa.

Eu tenho esses grandes e abarrotados sacos de papel em meus braços enquanto desajeitadamente tento trancar a porta do carro desbotado e caminho na direção do meu quente e pequeno refúgio de paz. Nossa adorável casinha casinha de madeira é cinzenta, não possui um jardim colorido e vivo, muito menos um quintal, mas é nossa, e eu estou feliz em estar de volta.

As luzes estão acesas e eu também posso ver a âncora falando sozinha em algum canal de noticiários perdido na tevê. Livro meus pés dos maldosos sapatos, alguns segundos depois, voltando a caminhar curiosamente na direção dos ruídos baixos.

"Ei, você já está aqui!" Essa é Alice, minha querida vizinha e amiga de longa data. Alice mora a duas casas com o seu marido bancário, Jasper. Assim como eu, Alice não trabalha. Cada uma com seus motivos.

"Ei," Saudei,"Tudo bem por aqui?"

"O que você acha?" Riu, "Venha, estamos preparando alguns snacks, você sabe, foi um dia cheio..." Alice suspirou, lançando-me seu melhor olhar calculado. Apesar da recepção e das risadinhas que compartilhou comigo durante os últimos segundos, eu podia notar o ar pesado pairando ao redor de Alice. Ela ergueu os braços em um pedido silencioso para que lhe entregasse um dos pacotes.

Alice e eu estivemos caminhando lado a lado até que estivéssemos na cozinha amarela e agradável, diante de uma cena muito doce, interpretada pela garotinha de cabelos claros e bochechas grandes e róseas.

Seus olhões azuis e assustados direcionaram-se a mim no mesmo instante. Ela sorriu, gesticulando as mãozinhas sujas de massa para cima em desculpas. Eu corro para posicionar o pacote pesado sobre a bancada e aproximar-me da minha amada filha.

_"Olá, querida! Senti sua falta." _Eu gesticulo após beijar seus fios louros. Ela acenou freneticamente com a cabeça e eu sabia que também tinha saudades, apesar de não poder responder corretamente. _"Você está fazendo biscoitos?"_ Ela acenou novamente, _"Isso parece ótimo!"_

"Querida, seu precioso está perfeitamente adormecido no andar de cima e, como pode ver, estamos todas bem por aqui... Você está OK sobre assar os biscoitos? Prometi a Jazz que daria uma olhada em sua mãe se você estivesse de volta logo." Alice aproximou-se novamente. Sua bolsa estava pendurada no ombro e ela falava apressada.

"Não, tudo bem, você pode ir," Sorri, "Ficaremos bem por aqui.

Obrigada, mais uma vez."

"Para com isso, Isabella!" Ela riu, movendo-se para alcançar a cabeça da minha filha e gesticular-lhe animadamente em seu adeus."Eu faria isso pelo resto da minha vida, é assim que funciona." Alice ri, aproximando-se para beijar-me no rosto e segurar minhas mãos, "Vocês são igualmente importantes para mim e eu faço questão de ampará-los e protegê-los a qualquer momento, apesar de ser uma mulher forte e corajosa o suficiente por essas duas crianças adoráveis e que tanto precisam de você, agora e sempre. Acima de qualquer necessidade, para eles, está você." Alice desviou os olhos brevemente em direção à garotinha entretida em suas mãozinhas meladas, "Talvez precise usar um pouquinho mais dessa força toda, mais tarde." Apontou. Eu acenei, movendo-me para envolvê-la em meus braços.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu amo vocês, querida. Amanhã será um dia complicado, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ter um momento a sós com eles... Só não esqueça de me ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Eu vou."

"Ótimo," Ela afasta-se, sorrindo como de costume e acenando uma última vez antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Eu viro-me para encontrar com a menina de cabelos louros, mais uma vez.

_"Tudo bem, ai? Quanto tempo antes de prepararmos a primeira fornada?"_

_"Já está bom!"_ Ela gesticula superficialmente em resposta. A garotinha não está falando ou pulando demais. Seu corpinho não está inquieto o suficiente e eu não estou bem com isso, mas estou trabalhando ao máximo para modificar essa situação e, com um sorriso largo no rosto, volto a gesticular. _"Bem, vamos ter alguns biscoitos!"_

.

.

Há um chorinho miúdo ecoando e que gradativamente aumenta ao longo do que me aproximo de sua origem. Atrás da pesada porta de madeira que separa o delicado quarto infantil do corredor, encontra-se seu locutor.

"Olá, meu amor." Eu sorrio para o pequeno bebê esperto e apoiado nas grades do seu berço. Diferente da irmã, ele possui os cabelos mais escuros, mas a pele é igualmente clara e macia. Seus dedinhos gorduchos se apertam contra as barras de madeira e o ruído tristonho finaliza-se no instante em que seus olhinhos angustiados me encontram. Eu continuo sorrindo ao meu bebê enquanto me movo para alcançá-lo em meus braços. "Como você esteve durante todo o dia, meu filho? Também senti sua falta, querido." O pequeno Ben preocupou-se apenas em deitar sua cabeça em meu ombro e aproveitar o embalo. Eu acaricio sua cabecinha enquanto me movo para deixar o quarto.

"Você está com fome? Sua irmã tem biscoitos, você quer biscoitos?" Ben permanece calado. Eu entro na sala na sala e encontro a minha outra preciosidade, da mesma forma que havia deixado. O seu programa favorito brinca na tevê, há um prato de biscoitos em seu colo e leite ao seu lado. Eu suponho que Ben também gostaria de ter algum leite e então me direciono à cozinha. Minutos depois, eu estou sentada no conforto do meu sofá e de dois pequenos corpos sobre mim, migalhas e copos (copo e mamadeira) de leite.

Ben está inquieto enquanto a música animada soa e alguns bichos se divertem na tela. Ele quer se divertir também. Eu o liberto. Seus pequenos pés tocam o tapete e logo ele inicia essa dança engraçada de bebês.

Eu consigo ver o início de um pequeno sorriso que se forma no rosto da minha filha enquanto assiste o irmão. Apoio levemente minha cabeça sobre a sua por alguns segundos antes de me mover novamente diante dela.

_"Você ajudou Alice a cuidar do seu irmão?"_

_"Sim!" _Seus dedinhos dançaram, assim como os meus, anteriormente.

_"Você é a melhor, você sabe..."_

_"Eu sou a melhor irmã do mundo!"_

_"É claro que é!"_ Ri, brincando com as minhas mãos, _"Você ainda não me contou sobre a escola."_ Pontuei. Ela me assistiu gesticular e preguiçosamente respondeu com um vago aceno de_ "Bem"._

Ali estava.

O ponto sobre o qual Alice havia falado mais cedo. Sobre ser forte.

Sobre lhe dar com uma criança de cinco anos, seus obstáculos e as faltas de sua vida.

As faltas.

_"Sobre o projeto,"_ Prossegui. Ela moveu-se em seu lugar até estar confortável e bem posicionada à minha frente.

_"Foi bom."_

_"Eles gostaram?"_ Ela suspirou.

_"Eu falei sobre tudo aquilo o que me disse, mamãe. Os garotos queriam ver as medalhas e as fotos, todo o tempo. Eu contei sobre ele ser como um herói e salvar as pessoas. Deric disse que papai é muito legal. Ele quer conhecê-lo."_

_"Eu acho que você foi muito bem, então."_

_" Haviam outros papais lá. Eles falaram sobre suas profissões, mamãe, eles estavam lá. A srta. Van Headen me perguntou o que fazíamos no tempo livre , mamãe, eu não queria responder isso." _Suas mãozinhas agitadas e seus olhinhos caídos esfaquearam meu coração.

Ser forte.

Eu apenas aproximei minhas mãos das laterais do seu rostinho para aproximá-la e beijar-lhe o nariz.

_"Tudo bem, você não precisava fazer isso."_

_" Anika disse que ela e seu papai estiveram trabalhando durante suas folgas na casinha de árvore cor-de-rosa, em seu quintal. Brietta e seu papai estiveram se preparando para a chegada da sua irmãzinha. Eu apenas disse que ainda não pude encontrar o meu papai, pois ele ainda está ajudando as pessoas doentinhas em algum lugar , mas eles sente minha falta e logo estará em casa e nós teremos uma casa da árvore também. Eu menti, mamãe!"_

_"Não!" _Eu sabia que ela poderia facilmente ver a súplica em meus olhos, _"Você não mentiu! Lembra sobre o que conversamos da última vez?" Você continua conversando com Deus todas as noites, antes de dormir, não é?"_

_"Isso já faz muito tempo, mamãe!"_

_"Eu sei. E a mamãe também conversa com Deus todas as noites. Ele vê o quanto queremos que papai esteja conosco novamente e o protege enquanto ele ainda está ocupado salvando outras criancinhas como você, até que tudo esteja bem e ele possa trazê-lo de volta para nós._" Ele me assistiu quietamente, antes que seu rostinho lindo se contorcesse e então ela se atirasse em meus braços. Eu podia sentir-me completamente quebrada por dentro. Arranhada e rasgada. Morta. Por quanto tempo mais eu teria que consolá-la com as mesmas palavras, tentando transmitir a fé que já nem mais existia?

Pior.

Por quanto tempo mais essa pobre mãe teria que aguentar a dor de assistir o sofrimento de um filho? Eu tinha medo de não aguentar, de não ser o suficiente para minha princesa, em algum momento.

Deus! Apenas cinco anos e tanta carga sobre seus pequenos ombros. Tantos problemas e aflições.

Eu me sentia pequena e incapaz diante dessa criança forte e batalhadora, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava arduamente por nossa pequena família. Por essa preciosidade que havíamos construído juntos.

_"Eu sinto falta do meu papai, mamãe. Eu não me importo mais sobre as outras criancinhas. Sei que Deus vai me castigar por isso, mas eu apenas quero o meu papai de volta. Eu sou a sua criança! Ben e eu! Queremos nosso papai!"_

_"Eu também quero o papai de volta, querida. E não se preocupe. Deus não vai castigá-la. Ele sabe que você não fala por mal e o quanto sente saudades."_ Meus braços apertaram minha pequena filha contra meu peito. Tratei de afastar as mechas perdidas para longe de seu rosto molhado e beijar cada centímetro que pudesse de sua cabeça. Rosto ou cabelo. Não importava. Havia a necessidade de fazer aquela criança sentir-se amada, querida e protegida acima de qualquer coisa. Acima de qualquer sentimento ruim que atingisse seu coraçãozinho.

_"Será que ele também sente a nossa falta, mamãe?" _Ela questiona minutos depois. Eu sorrio, estranhamente mais encorajada.

_"Mais do que você imagina. Eu sei que papai também está triste por não estar aqui conosco. Papai e eu te amamos mais do que as nossas próprias vidas. A você e ao Ben. Essa é a coisa mais poderosa e verdadeira que existe, e você não pode duvidar. "_

_"Papai ainda não conhece o Ben."_

_"Mas ele já o ama. Eu sei disso. Ele estará completamente encantado e apaixonado no segundo em que o vir, assim como aconteceu com você. Papai é louco por nós, querida." _Ela pareceu digerir as recentes informações por algum tempo antes que os olhinhos baixassem novamente e seus dedinhos voltassem a dançar em uma pergunta que, com certeza, eu não estive preparada para enfrentar.

_"Mamãe? Papai foi embora por que estava triste por eu não poder ouví-lo?"_

.

.

Já é tarde. Eu apago a última luz acesa no andar de baixo antes que possa caminhar em direção às escadas. As crianças já estão adormecidas no conforto de suas camas e eu estou tentando ser menos barulhenta enquanto perambulo pela casa. Ao longo do que vou subindo, encontro dezenas de fotografias emolduradas graciosamente e presas à parede.

Sinceramente, eu não gostaria de tê-las encarado naquele momento.

**Ouça aqui: (Elimine os espaços)**

** www . youtube watch?v= bxINZK _ MXE4**

Era inevitável sentir-me aflita novamente, vulnerável diante de toda uma história que se desenvolvia em fotos e crescia lindamente a cada degrau deixado para trás. A primeira foto juntos, outras singulares onde apenas dois enormes sorrisos de felicidade se exibiam. Feriados especiais e a primeira árvore de natal em nossa casa. Um vestido branco simples e um colorido arranjo de flores, lado a lado com um bonito e bem passado terno preto. A barriga saliente, duas mãos bem abertas e um beijo casto que sobre ela pousavam. Havia também um bebê perdido em suas próprias preocupações, mas os seus lindos olhinhos claros que encaravam de volta.

Apenas quando o leve tiro molhado atingiu a minha mão, pude perceber que as lágrimas faziam seus caminhos perigosamente ao longo das minhas bochechas. Eu tenho esse rosto molhado e a certeza de que já estive chorando desde o momento em que encontrei a primeira foto.

Está difícil de respirar também.

Eu concluo que estarei mais saudável longe daqui, distante de tanto amor que me traz lembranças devastadoras e distantes do cara que tanto se repete, em seu fardamento verde e odioso.

Ah, como odeio!

Durante os minutos seguintes eu estarei me preocupando apenas sobre a troca de roupa e outros cuidados, antes que possa ir para cama. Eu estou menos vestida e confortável novamente enquanto me arrasto por debaixo da coberta, mas o falso momento de fortaleza desmorona mais uma vez ao posicionar-me virada em direção à mesinha de cabeceira. O cara fardado está ali novamente. E ele não está sozinho.

Seu rosto sorridente está colado com a pequena cabeça do bebê frágil em seus braços.

Como ele é lindo.

Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida apenas o olhando, e então eu estaria em meio a um eterno sofrimento.

Ele tinha aqueles belos olhos azuis e os cabelos levemente mais curtos, em uma tonalidade nunca perfeitamente identificada. Ele sorria.

Que miserável!

Ele sorria daquela mesma forma que havia feito quando pela primeira vez nos encontramos. Ele sabia do efeito que havia causado sobre a garota frágil e inocente, de cabelos e saias esvoaçantes. Ele sorria como na primeira vez que havia roubado um beijo dela, quando havia ido visitá-lo durante mais um dia de treinamento. Ele estava sorrindo como havia feito quando a mesma garota se atirou em seus braços , clamando o quanto havia sentido sua falta após uma longa temporada fora servindo ao seu país. Como quando ela havia aceitado suas promessas e seus defeitos diante de Deus e disse "sim". Como quando estiveram cientes de que haviam encontrado a casa perfeita, ou mesmo quando ela lhe disse que estava grávida do seu primeiro filho.

Quando ele lhe disse que, em um sortudo encontro com a princesa Diana, antes mesmo que tivesse nascido, sua mãe havia ditado à ela o quanto a admirava e que, se viesse a ter uma menina, algum dia, daria seu nome ao bebê. A garotinha nunca veio, mas assim eles haviam feito com sua primeira filha, alimentando os sonhos e desejos da falecida vovó.

Ele não tinha o direito de encará-la com o mesmo sorriso de todos os momentos mais preciosos que haviam compartilhado juntos, depois de tanto tempo.

Dois anos.

Dois anos desde o dia em que ele havia me dito que fora convocado à servir no Afeganistão e que estaria de volta em uma semana. Eu estive OK sobre isso, afinal, ele já havia ido e voltado tantas vezes, mas era inevitável sentir meu coração apertado sobre as minhas mãos enquanto o observava partir. Principalmente quando a primeira semana havia se tornado duas, e a primeira carta chegou. Ele teria que estar lá por mais algum tempo.

"Eu estou com saudades. Quero voltar pra casa!" Ele dizia em cada uma das poucas cartas que enviou, quando as pequenas duas semanas se tornaram meses. Eu nunca sabia com precisão onde ele estaria, mas enviaria minhas súplicas e palavras de apoio no papel endereçado ao mesmo local de onde havia chegado a sua última carta.

Eu permaneci confiante e cheia de fé por mim, uma criança que ele havia deixado aos três anos de idade e que mesmo com a sua dificuldade em comunicar-se e escutar, estaria me questionando todos os dias onde o papai estava ou quando ele voltaria para casa, e um pequeno milagre que havia plantado dentro de mim antes de partir. Nosso segundo filho, seu garotão. O mesmo que eu havia feito questão de não mencionar em minhas cartas, com a esperança de que ele estaria de volta a tempo de ser surpreendido e aproveitar algo da minha segunda gravidez e do nascimento do nosso menino. Benjamin. Seu falecido e amado avô, agora honrado pelo seu filhinho ainda desconhecido.

Lembro-me da conversa que havia partilhado com a minha filha mais cedo e as minhas tentativas de dissipar seus medos e angústias. Assim como ela, passei a desejar algo que, vindo do coração puro e inocente de uma criança que ainda não era capaz de ver o mal das coisas, provavelmente não soaria tão egoísta quanto vindo de uma adulta resolvida como eu.

Eu também já não me importava mais sobre as "criancinhas" e suas dificuldades. Eu apenas queria o meu marido de volta. Quero vê-lo, tocá-lo, ouvir a sua voz novamente. Queria que ele pudesse assistir enquanto seus filhos cresciam e orgulhar-se de cada mínima coisa que fizessem. Queria fazer amor com ele novamente e afastar toda a saudade que nos incomodava já a tanto tempo.

"Onde você está, meu amor?" Eu pergunto inutilmente para a foto. Ele permanece me encarando com o mesmo sorriso e nossa filha em seus braços, "Eu ainda estou esperando ansiosa pelo momento em que vai voltar para casa e nos abraçar. Venha conhecer seu filho, amor. Venha ver o quanto ele é adorável e apaixonar-se por ele com apenas um primeiro olhar, assim como aconteceu comigo. Venha afastar os medos da sua princesa e repetir mais uma vez que esse mundo todo não é páreo para ela. Volte para nos amar, assim como nós te amamos. Eu te amo, eu sinto sua falta."

.

.

20 de junho amanhece sem maiores surpresas. O frio e a tristeza do dia estão castigando outras pessoas e coisas do lado de fora da casa, como de costume.

As crianças tiveram o café da manhã mais doce doce do que o habitual. Eu estive trabalhando para mantê-los entretidos e com suas pequenas mentes ocupadas ao longo do dia. Eu tenho uma colher larga em uma das mãos enquanto reviro o molho de queijo borbulhante na panela e com a outra mantenho meu pequeno bebê confortável contra meu corpo, afastando-o o máximo que posso do calor. Viro-me para olhá-lo e depositar um rápido beijo em sua cabeça cheirosa. Ele me olha superficialmente atrás de seu dedinho indicador babado e muito dengo.

"O que você está pensando, meu filho? Hm?" Pergunto. Ben continua assistindo atentamente enquanto mexo a panela, ciente da comida que está por vir. Eu concluo que o tempo de fervura já é suficiente e desligo o fogo antes de voltar minha atenção completamente às crianças. Diana está quieta enquanto colore em sua pequena mesa roxa de plástico no centro da sala. Eu permito que Ben corra até seus bloquinhos musicais e me aproximo da minha garotinha. Ela me olha, mas continua esfregando o giz verde contra o papel.

_"Está muito lindo!"_ Eu toco seu queixo para que possa se virar e ver o que tenho a dizer. Ela balança a cabeça em concordância e vira-se novamente para prosseguir com o desenho. O mesmo de sempre.

No início havia apenas eu, o papai e ela, então Ben chegou e ela não poderia deixar de representar o adorado irmãozinho inocentemente empacotado nos braços da boneca que me representava. O outro boneco maior, de cabelos marrons e roupa verde, esteve desaparecido por algum tempo, mas hoje ele estava ali novamente. Haviam balões ao seu redor e um bolo nas mãos da pequena boneca loira. Ninguém sorria.

_"Mamãe, quantos anos papai tem hoje?"_ Ela move-se para me perguntar através das suas mãozinhas agitadas. Eu indico o 32 e ela volta a rabiscar.

"Ei, cuidado com isso, querido!" corro para a pequena bola de energia que tenta se equilibrar perigosamente sobre um de seus brinquedos. Ele balbucia pequenas palavras em protesto e logo estará distraído com algo diferente.

Volto minha atenção à minha filha e ela já tem sua obra pronta. Ela parece estudá-la por alguns segundos antes de de virar-se para me olhar rapidamente e então novamente encarar o papel.

_"Preciso que faça algo pra mim." Anuncia._

.

.

"Masen!" A voz grave rompe através da porta. Edward Masen preguiçosamente vira-se para encarar o homem devidamente fardado e de expressão dura, "Parece que esta não se perdeu!" Ele anuncia, estendendo sua mão com o pequeno envelope branco.

Curioso, Edward levanta-se e caminha em sua direção, tomando a singela carta. Os demais companheiros que, assim como ele, vestem-se casualmente e descansam em suas beliches, estão atentos à cena. Ele procura pelo nome do remetente e sua boca cai. Ele pode sentir suas mãos começarem a tremer e volta sua atenção ao cabo.

"Chegou pela manhã." Ele explica, antes que possa virar-se e sair sem mais delongas, em sua postura de superior. Edward corre em direção à sua cama, ânsia e agitação claramente visíveis enquanto o jovem soldado pula sobre o colchão duro.

"Minha mulher!" Anuncia sorridente. Os outros parecem não se importar muito sobre a animação de Edward, embora a pontada de curiosidade tenha atingido a maioria que o assistiu desde o momento em que recebera o envelope.

Edward não se importa em rasgar a primeira camada de papel branco e logo a carta está completamente aberta em suas mãos. Seus olhos levemente embaçados procuram com dificuldade pela primeira linha que inicia a extensa carta.

"Oi, papai!"

O mundo desmorona ao seu redor.

.

Eu tenho uma pequena garota loira quieta à minha frente enquanto seus olhinhos vagueam pelas diversas cores diferentes de apontou na direção de uma azul clara.

"Como a cor dos nossos olhos." Explica suavemente. Eu sorrio, alcançando a caneta indicada e testando-a no canto de uma folha de papel, "Você está pronta?" Questiono. A verdade é que nem mesmo eu estou preparada para o que virá a seguir. Meu coração está novamente apertado e eu assisto minha princesa tomar uma respiração mais profunda antes que sua mão e dedinhos iniciem a dança de sua forma de comunicação especial.

**Ouça aqui: (Elimine os espaços)** ** www . youtube watch? v= eVFF98kNg8Q**

"Oi, papai!

Eu gostaria de poder escrever, mas eu ainda não sei fazer isso direito e mamãe está fazendo isso por mim.

Onde você está, papai? Está fazendo tanto frio, de novo. Eu me lembro de não fazer tanto frio quando você estava aqui.

Eu sinto sua falta. Eu gostaria que você estivesse ontem durante a apresentação das profissões dos papais na minha escola, mas você não estava lá. Eu levei suas medalhas e suas fotos, papai. Mamãe me explicou o que você faz. Os meninos disseram que você é muito legal, mas eles não sabem realmente que você é muito mais do que isso."

.

Havia uma pequena´parte, no fim da frase, manchada pela mistura de água com a tinta da caneta e ele pôde imaginar as lágrimas de sua mulher. Não podia culpá-la, afinal, provavelmente se encontraria em uma situação bem pior do que ela, durante o momento em que escrevera aquilo, enquanto lia as palavras da sua filha.

"Nós decoramos a casa novamente no último natal, papai, mas as luzinhas da cerca não funcionavam e por isso ele não foi tão brilhante quanto os outros. Você não estava aqui para consertar, papai, e mamãe não soube fazer.

Mamãe nos levou ao parque no centro para nos encontrarmos com o papai noel, e ele me perguntou o que eu gostaria de ter para o natal. Eu pedi para que todas as pessoas onde você está se curassem logo e então você estaria em casa logo. Mas ele não fez isso, papai. Eu fui uma boa garota, papai, eu juro. Mamãe me disse que havia me comportado e que eu deveria ter fé.

As criancinhas ai ainda estão doentes, papai? Por que elas não ficam boas logo? Talvez você possa beijar seus ferimentos, assim como mamãe faz, e então ficamos bons muito rápido.

Papai, eu queria que você me visse durante as aulas de natação. As outras crianças brincam comigo, mesmo que eu não possa falar ou escutá-las. Assim como você faz. Mamãe me explicou que você me ama mais do que qualquer coisa e não se importa sobre eu não poder falar ou escutá-lo, mas eu gostaria de poder falar para você que também te amo muito, papai, mesmo que não esteja aqui agora.

Eu tenho conversado bastante com Deus antes de ir para a cama. papai. Mamãe me ensinou a fazer isso através dos meus pensamentos, eu devo ter fé e acreditar que ele pode me ouvir, e então ele vai me escutar. Eu digo a ele o quanto sinto sua falta, papai, e o quanto gostaria que você estivesse em casa. Eu falo com ele todos os dias e peço para cuidar de você e mantê-lo seguro, assim como todas as outras criancinhas que você cuida e a nossa família.

Mamãe também conversa com ele. Ela disse que quando Ben estiver maior, também vai ensiná-lo a conversar com Deus. Você não conhece o Ben, papai. Ele é o meu irmãozinho querido. Mamãe disse que ele é o presente que você nos deixou antes de partir, para não nos sentirmos sozinhas e amá-lo pelo resto de nossas vidas. Eu amo o Ben, papai. Ele é só um bebê e todos nós amamos cuidar deles. Eu queria que você tivesse visto quando ele sorriu pela primeira vez, quando ficou de pé e quando chamou pela mamãe. Você não ficaria feliz em vê-lo quando seu primeiro dentinho começou a crescer. Ele esteve chorando durante todas as noites e nossos corações se apertaram.

Eu sei que você vai amá-lo, papai, você só precisa voltar para casa. Quando você vai voltar para casa? Papai, mamãe disse que hoje é seu aniversário e que você já tem 32 anos. Você não pode comer bolo conosco ou tomar sorvete, mas eu já pedi a Deus que você pudesse ter bolo e sorvete onde está, e que você esteja muito feliz durante todo seu aniversário. Pedi para mantê-lo seguro e voltar para casa logo. De novo.

Nós comemos seu almoço favorito, papai. Queríamos que tivesse comido também, estava delicioso!

Papai, eu quero apresentá-lo aos meus novos amigos na escola. Eles vão ver o quanto você gosta de me colocar em seus ombros e beijar minhas bochechas.

Eu gostaria de poder abraçá-lo, papai. Por favor, por favor, cure logo todas as criancinhas e venha comer sua comida favorita, conhecer Ben, apertar as minhas bochechas e beijar mamãe. Eu acho que ela também sente falta de fazer essa coisa nojenta com você.

Eu realmente não me importo sobre o que vamos fazer quando estiver aqui. Apenas não demore. Eu não gosto de chorar, papai. Mas eu posso sentir meu coração doer por que ainda não pode nos abraçar.

Quando você está voltando pra casa, papai? Eu realmente sinto sua falta.

Eu te amo.

Diana."

.

.

Diana está em meus braços. Ele se estende para alcançar nossa caixa de correio e depositar ali dentro todos os seus conflitos, desejos e sentimentos, grandes demais para a minha garotinha, mesmo que eu reconheça o quão grande é o seu coração.

Foi uma tarde longa e sobrecarregada. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ao certo estivemos ao redor daquela mesa, mas eu estou certa de que durante todo o tempo estive inutilmente lutando contra as cascatas que jorravam de meus olhos. Eu simplesmente sabia que não deveria desmanchar-me de tal forma diante da minha filha já aflita. Mas eu não consegui. A questão é que eu não havia conseguido e ela assistiu durante todo o momento em que estive desmoronando.

Diana sorriu suavemente, afastou os fios rebeldes do meu rosto e disse _"Ele vai voltar, mamãe. Precisamos ter fé. Estamos conversando com Deus e ele vai olhar por nós, você disse isso."_

A minha garotinha havia me confortado da mesma forma que eu havia feito mais cedo e, juntas, compartilhamos de uma abraço maravilhoso, cheios de significados e sentimentos grandiosos.

_"Será que essa vai chegar, mamãe?"_ Diana me pergunta no instante em que fecha a pequena tampa da caixa. Eu me movo para para pousá-la ao meu lado e assim estar livre para responder.

_"Eu espero que sim, querida. Vamos rezar para que chegue."_ Eu sorrio amigavelmente e estendo minha mão. Ela encara a caixa novamente por rápidos segundos, _"Vem, vamos procurar algo quentinho para beber."_

Nós estamos caminhando, lado a lado e de mãos dadas, de volta pra casa.

_**3 meses depois**_

O Sr. e a Sra. Lestrange são um adorável casal de velhinhos e que, naquele momento, caminhava felizmente, lado a lado, permitindo que o adorável Jack Russell Terrier, mais conhecido como King Salomon, guiasse a caminhada do casal. Do outro lado, o emburrado filho mais velho dos Weasley, ainda adolescente, cuida da grama. Ava, a jovem babá de Elena, entrete a bebê no gramado de casa e Alice Whitlock acaba de voltar das compras. O sol que brilhou lindamente no início da manhã foi a desculpa perfeita para que a maioria dos moradores do mesmo bairro que a pequena família Masen saíssem de seus esconderijos e aproveitassem para realizar suas atividades externas. Inclusive as garotas Masen.

Isabella e Diana parecem se divertir plantando a pequena muda de feijão que a garotinha havia trazido da escola, no dia anterior. A mãe havia ficado realmente triste por deixar seu garotinho para trás e não poder ouvir suas deliciosas risadinhas e carinha de felicidade ao sujar-se um pouco de grama,mas ele parecia tão confortável e imerso em sua soneca que sentiu-se extremamente culpada apenas pelo pensamento de acordá-lo.

_"Isso vai virar uma árvore muito grande, mamãe?"_

_"Eu não sei, querida. Iremos cuidar e fazer o máximo para que possa crescer o suficiente, mas você sabe como é frio aqui. Algumas plantinhas simplesmente não sobrevivem. Mas podemos fazer outra, se esta aqui não der certo, e então outra, e outra, e mais outra."_ A garotinha sorriu suavemente, retornando ao trabalho na terra com a pá de plástico.

_"Posso colocar isso aqui?"_

_"Claro."_

As duas ainda estiveram trabalhando por mais alguns minutos sobre a plantinha. Pareciam tão contentes pela colaboração repentina do tempo que alguém poderia facilmente dizer que elas faziam questão de atrasar todo e qualquer movimento. Estiveram tão focadas que não haviam nem mesmo dado importância ao ônibus particular recém chegado, diferentemente dos demais vizinhos.

Era um ônibus diferente dos comuns. Ele esteve gradativamente parando diante de sua casa e agora a situação havia ganhado a atenção de Isabella. Diana notou a ausência dos movimentos de sua mãe e logo se tornaria outra curiosa espectadora.

Ambas assistiram enquanto as portas de vidro lentamente se abriam e a expectativa sobre o que poderia ser tudo aquilo crescia a cada segundo. Esperaram impacientemente, mas as expectativas simplesmente não supriram a realidade.

Isabella perdeu uma batida. Ela bate sentir seu coração descompassado por alguns instantes. A mão de sua filha buscou pela sua de forma ligeira, ainda sem desprender os olhinhos. Mãe e filha, aflitas pela esperança que começava a surgir.

Isabella não se lembra muito bem sobre o que havia capturado durante os últimos segundos em que esteve consciente de alguma coisa. Um corpo alto e forte havia surgido na porta do veículo e então ela estaria completamente desconectada de tudo. Jurou ter visto cabelos de uma cor indecifrável e um par de olhos azuis. Não esteve muito certe afinal.

Assistiu superficialmente o corpo mover-se e deslizar pelos curtos degraus. Ela o vasculhou com seus olhos, de cima a baixo, e apenas quando atingira o nível de seu rosto, um soluço forte decidiu irromper através de sua garganta.

Não é possível.

Sentiu enquanto a mãozinha da filha deslizava lentamente para longe da sua e a menina então arriscou curtos passos à diante, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo do outro lado da cerca fez o mesmo. Ele andou tão lento quanto um morto, e ela pôde assistir a mochila que ele carregava em um dos ombros deslizar até o chão. Ele não se preocupou em recuperá-la.

Diana foi encorajada pelos seus recentes movimentos e prosseguiu, agora, mais confiante e ligeira. Do outro lado, ele parecia que simplesmente não poderia mais suportar o peso do próprio corpo, e desabou sobre os joelhos. Seu rosto esteve tão contorcido de dor que talvez fosse capaz de murchar qualquer bela flor desabrochada que surgisse à sua frente, no entanto, a única flor que lhe interessava ganhou ainda mais confiança e passou a correr até atingir os seus braços.

Sua filha. Sua querida, amada e preciosa criança. Aquela por quem tanto chorou e rezou à Deus.

Ela esteve se apertando em torno do seu pescoço, mas ele simplesmente não se importou. Cheirou, beijou e acariciou a pequena princesa. Nunca pensou que poderia estar tão grande e desenvolvida, nem mesmo acreditou quando encarou a criança. Era a mesma de dois anos atrás? Sim. Ele estava tão certo disso quanto da sua necessidade em estar de volta à casa.

Ele a afastou. Ela encontrou o rosto molhado do pai assim como ela viu os olhinhos úmidos da filha.

"_Eu te amo. Eu sinto muito." gesticulou. Ela acenou, movendo os dedinhos gentilmente._

_"Eu senti sua falta. Não vá embora nunca mais!"_

_"Eu prometo!"_

O abraço aconteceu novamente, dessa vez, mais gentil e coerente. Ele deslizou a mão mais uma vez sobre os fios ralos da filha e foi apenas quando conseguiu enxergar à diante. Quando foi capaz de alcançar um dos maiores e mais bonitos dos motivos.

A fornecedora de toda felicidade. O ponto de equilíbrio no mundo. A criação de Deus, feita única e exclusivamente para ser entregue a ele. A mais bonita delas. Sua amante, amiga e mulher. Sua Isabella.

Ele moveu-se para alcançar a mãozinha da filha, ainda sem desprender os olhos de seu objeto de adoração e passou a caminhar em direção a ele. Ele assistiu quando ela repetiu os movimentos e apressou a passo para encontrá-lo, sendo recebida de braços e coração abertos.

Ele a apertou como nunca havia feito antes na vida. Seu rosto se enterrou contra a pescoço da esposa e ali permaneceu por breves segundos antes de erguer-se e passar a depositar beijos por onde pudesse e quisesse.

"Eu não acredito..." Ela exasperou enquanto sentia a boca ávida deslizando por toda a extensão de seu pescoço, "Eu não acredito, Edward, eu acho que estou tendo algo. Me sinto revirar, por favor, não me deixe cair."

"Escute," Ele pediu em um movimento quase rude, enquanto puxava o rosto feminino bem próximo ao seu, "Isso nunca, nunca mais vai acontecer, entendeu? Eu não sei como ainda estive em pé para permitir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto, mas eu acho que preferia morrer a ter de passar por isso novamente."

"Ah, Edward!" Ela gritou, assim como a filha, apertando os braços contra ele. Ele a manteve contra si fortemente, capturando o máximo que podia da mulher de cabelos mais longos e, incrivelmente, pele mais branca. Ou talvez ele tivesse sofrido mais dos efeitos do sol. O momento havia sido tão intenso que os olhos piedosos e curiosos dos outros sobre eles foram ignorados.

Ele sentiu sua camisa ser levemente puxada e sorriu de encontro a filha. Ela indicou a casa com a cabeça e sorriu lindamente. Isabella riu, abaixando-se para acariciar a testa da primogênita e virar-se para sorrir-lhe novamente.

"Parece que ela está um pouco mais ansiosa para que você conheça alguém imensamente especial em nossas vidas." Ele soube exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando, e quase desfaleceu novamente, "Perdoe-me, querido. Ele é um homem e possui meu coração por inteiro!"

"Isso é..." Ela sorriu, assintindo, "Deus, eu... Sinto que vou explodir!"

"Foi a minha primeira sensação, também."Ele acenou, movendo-se para alcançar-lhe uma das mãos e também da sua filha, porém, antes mesmo que pudessem voltar a caminhar, virou-se novamente para a criança e a expressão levemente divertida sobre seu rosto pairou durante todo o momento em que lhe esteve gesticulando.

_"Eu juro, a próxima vez que você vai ouvir 'Quando você está voltando para casa?' será de mim. Isso vai ser daqui a muito, muito tempo, e eu te garanto... Você vai ficar extremamente irritada!_"


End file.
